The Warm Dark
by FindingXXX
Summary: Short smut, centered on Canada's thoughts and his kink for dominating America while the other is blindfolded and silent, so that he can let his own words out loud. Country & human names both. R-18 yaoi


This may have been the best idea he's had in a while, thinks Canada as he smooths the silk over America's bright blue eyes, tying it firmly behind his head and pushing it into place. He looks so incredibly vulnerable without that piercing stare, his breath speeding up marginally as his vision disappears. Slowly, white teeth sink into trembling licks and Canada wonders how a simple act can be so very arousing. He's so close to America right now that he can see the blood rush back into his lip from under his teeth, watches it closely then gives in and follows it with his tongue. His brother's lips come forward to snatch his and Canada allows it, their deep kiss that he could drag out forever. Silk brushes his brow from time to time, and Canada pushes his tongue inside of America's mouth; softer now than it normally was.

Then he vanishes. Away from all of America's senses, not touching him, not near enough for his breathing to be heard or his scent to be smelled. He takes in all of his brother, bound gently with his wrists in front of him, kneeling on the bed. Those sightless eyes turn left and right, trying to sense Canada in the warm darkness of the room. Faster, faster goes his breath and Canada watches it all, thinks about recording it for the memory. Curious, he reaches out and holds his hand just in front of America's face to feel the panting breaths slip through his fingers. Then he trails his hand down, thumbing one exposed nipple before pinching it between two fingernails. A hurt yelp answers Canada and he quickly smooths the hurt with the pads of his fingers, mesmerized by the flushing growing under his abuse. But he doesn't stay for long, moving off the bed to open and close drawers without taking anything out, placing a bottle next to the bed just to watch America search for the sound.

Patience. Canada reaches out and massages his brother's shoulder, entirely avoiding any erogenous zones in favor of circling his fingers lazily across the skin of his back. America has agreed not to say anything throughout this, but he shivers and jerks under Canada's touch, so clearly aroused it's painful. It's hard for Canada to restrain himself too, but he does, and his fingertips trail slowly up and down America's sides, making them both move uncontrollably. Time ticks by unbearably slow, and Canada counts each tick until finally he grabs America and pulls them back-to-chest because something is making him pant too. Canada's hands are possessive now and take out their anger on the soft skin beneath him, rubbing America's cock until he makes choked noises over and over. He himself is too melted under his skin, his whole body feels stuffed and sticky.

Lips automatically locking on America's neck, Canada allows both his hands to play over America's dick, pulling back his foreskin and overstimulating the sensitive skin beneath, dragging his callouses over the vein on the underside, feeling him pulse and twitch. America's head rolls back, landing on his shoulder, mouth open wide as he quietly gasps for air. It's a beautiful sight, and it finally breaks away Canada's shyness.

He begins to speak.

"Am-Alfred, you're gorgeous...look at you...your skin.." he kisses Al's shoulder, and said skin twitches under his lips "your body...it loves me touching it, you love me touching you." He knows how difficult it is for Alfred to keep silent, but it's the only way Matthew can say what he truly wants. In a quick lunge, he grabs the bottle from the table, gets two fingers slick and presses them in, one at a time. Al arches like he's being electrocuted, body so taught it quivers, but Matthew kisses away the strain.

"Your insides are so hot right now. I can _feel _how hot you are on the inside, it's amazing. Each time your muscle squeezes on me, I know you're enjoying it." As he murmurs this, his index finger presses into one of the walls, which spasms and tightens around him. The whole of Alfred's body shakes, and it's mesmerizing to watch. Sweat runs into the curves of his muscles, redirected as he trembles, and his eyes still search behind the silky material. Matthew presses a gentle kiss to those covered eyes as he slides a third finger in next to the other two, causing Alfred's mouth to gape on a silent moan. Matthew's fingers are crammed closely together in the heat, lubrication making them slide around and overstimulate Alfred with all their different touches.

"Beautiful...beautiful...all for me. Your body does this just for me..." he's aware he's gasping now too "it shows me how much you love me. It moves and stretches just for me, and I want it so much. I want...I just want all of you...so many try to take you from me...but you're still here. So this is all mine, and I love it." The safety of the blindfold, Alfred's sworn silence, these things allow Matthew to say these things that he normally couldn't say, and they allow Alfred to accept them in ways he normally wouldn't.

Matthew pulls his fingers out of Alfred's body and slides off the bed, padding silently to stand at the foot and survey him. Alfred looks for him again, turning his head this way and that, and finally Matthew decides on his approach. Clambering directly over the foot of the bed, he uses one hand to lubricate his dick in short strokes, then lines himself up. Strong hands pull Alfred's legs over Matthew's shoulders, and he lets gravity sink him forward one searing centimeter at a time. As Matthew watches, Al's face contorts in pleasure, and he can almost, _almost _see his eyes. But the blindfold remains carefully in place, and the words tumble out of his mouth again.

"Gorgeous...hot...drive me insane...the most wonderful thing I've ever touched..." he's moving, hips grinding down then rolling back up, cool air contrasting with Alfred's heat and slickness, each thrust bringing a clench and a soundless cry "all mine, Alfred, just mine" so amazing, Alfred's chest lifts towards his, off the bed, and by buckling forward Matthew can kiss his collarbone, his lips "mine, Alfred, wonderful, mine, so much that it hurts, I want you so much it hurts," his voice is growing louder now and filling their empty room. It bounces off the walls and furniture and echoes back to him, and to Alfred, who searches for another kiss, faced flushed deeply. Matthew is losing coherency and motor control as his orgasm draws near, cock aching from its fullness. He reaches one hand around Alfred's leg to bring him off, jerking him in long, slow strokes, pausing to toy with the head again, and rub him at his base the way he likes. Between the driving force and the perfectly teasing attention, it doesn't take Alfred long to reach his peak.

It's the most noise he's made the whole time, the barely-audible gasp as he cums on his own chest. It also is the hottest Matthew has been in a long time. Cum runs between his fingers as he finishes Alfred off, then it rolls over his perfect golden skin. It's the spark Matthew needs to go over, driving in until his head rests on Alfred's shoulder and stilling while he fills him with a long moan. The last thing to fall from his lips is but a single word.

"Perfect."

They slowly unfold into a blissful heap, still twitching pleasantly in the aftershocks, and Matthew presses a kiss to Alfred's hip bone before pulling away and standing. Tiredly, he shuffles into the bathroom and gets a wet washcloth to clean Alfred. When he returns, the other is still in the position he was left, having made no move to cover himself despite the obvious chill that raises goosebumps on his skin. Matthew cleans him with a gentle hand and tosses the rag to the floor before reaching up to the black fabric. Deft fingers untie it, and the blindfold falls away. Blue eyes crack open, then drift slowly to half-lidded consciousness. Alfred looks over at Matthew and smiles lazily, leaning in to kiss him wordlessly. Their tongues curl languidly, and when it finishes Alfred chuckles against Matthew's lips before falling back and crawling under the covers. Matthew also slides his legs beneath the sheets, looking down at Alfred. Then he lowers into the open invitation of Alfred's arm, resting his head on the broad expanse of sinew and skin. His own arm covers Alfred's chest and they twine together, legs wrapping over and through one another as well. That is how they sleep for the night, for though it is early they could do nothing else after the physical and mental exhaustion. Their bodies mesh, and in their bodies, so do their hearts.


End file.
